How oscillators within the SCN interact with one another and the rest of the brain remains an ill-defined but critical area of research. Different regions of the SCN project to largely overlapping brain regions; however, it is unknown whether output pathways from each region convey redundant or distinct signals. To assess regional interactions and the functional contribution of different SCN regions, I have dissociated rhythms in the dorsal and ventral SCN using an in vivo photoperiodic manipulation. To track the phase of individual neurons within the SCN, we employ real-time bioluminescence imaging of SCN slices from the PER2:LUC mouse, a transgenic mouse model where a PER2 production within individual cells is monitored using a firefly luciferase reporter. In preliminary studies, I have used an ultra long photoperiod (20h light: 4h darkness, LD 20:4) to reorganize the SCN into dorsal and ventral regions that express dissociated rhythms on the first cycle in vitro. Over the subsequent cycles in vitro, the phase difference between dorsal and ventral SCN is reduced, suggesting that dissociated regions interact in vitro. I propose to test the hypotheses 1) that changes in phase relationships over time in vitro depend on coupling between SCN regions and 2) that dorsal and ventral SCN convey functionally distinct timing signals to downstream tissues. To investigate these questions, I will use real-time bioluminescence imaging of multiple tissue types, advanced computational analyses of the imaging data, pharmacological manipulations, and immunohistochemistry for clock gene expression in SCN targets. My long-term objective is to understand how neural oscillators within the SCN interact to form a functional pacemaker capable of regulating rhythms in behavior and physiology.